


Принцесса, Рыцарь и Дракон

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Dragons, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Мы все слышали похожую историю: в самой высокой башне томиться принцесса и ждет принца, который освободит ее из лап ужасного дракона...Так вот. Эта история совсем не про это.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Принцесса, Рыцарь и Дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке №10 на @festRK1700 (в твиттере):
> 
> (рыцарь и/или дракон)!900/дракон!800. Норт принцесса. Фентези!AU. Приключения, юмор, фентези, PWP. У драконов есть возможность обращаться в людей. В башне высокой томится недавно обретенная дочь короля, потерянная в юности и воспитанная шпаной/разбойниками. Коннор дракон при дворе короля, еще молод, но умен и благовоспитан. В башне он выполняет роль не столько защитника, сколько репетитора, обязанного привить дикарке королевские манеры. Соискатели ее руки и сердца зачастую подвергались жестоким издевкам и шуткам и для встречи очередного смельчака(900го) принцесса приказала дракону облачиться в ее платье и лечь в опочивальне. Рыцарь оценил и теряться не стал.
> 
> Я как-то недочитал про момент с ПВП, но все равно надеюсь, что заказчику зайдет. 
> 
> З.Ы. вы можете следить за процессом работ и моими планами в твиттере, ник @REDBIRBy.

_Издавна, в великом королевстве Аундар, почитается удивительная традиция._

— Не догонишь, не догонишь! — Девушка со звонким смехом пробежала вдоль высоких окон, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному каменному полу, совсем не заботясь о том, как развевались ее тонкие ночные одежды.

_По празднованию шестнадцати лет наследницу престола запирают в одинокой башне посреди таинственного острова, окруженного стремительными водами реки. И каждый желающий получить руку принцессы должен пересечь эти препятствия да встретиться в честном бою с самым ужасным и кровожадным из существ земных…_

— Норт! Ну, пожалуйста! Ты заболеешь, и твои родители оторвут мне голову! — Молил ее бежавший следом парень, но девушка продолжала бежать, прямо в распахнутое окно. — Что?.. Норт, нет, остановись!

Узкая стопа опустилась на подоконник — и в следующий момент девушка полетела, широко раскинув руки.

_Драконом._

Парень вскрикнул в ужасе, рванулся вперед. Захрустели, меняясь, кости, одежда с треском порвалась, освобождая путь. Захлопали в воздухе мощные крылья и наконец-то острые когти бережно сомкнулись вокруг беглой принцессы.

— Норт, я же просил тебя так не делать!

— Да ладно тебе, Коннор! — Смеясь, Норт раскинулась звездой в широких бронзовых лапах. — Сколько мы уже так играем? Три года?

— Четыре, — недовольно подтвердил дракон-Коннор и начал медленно опускаться на землю, расправив крылья. — Четыре года ты пытаешься довести меня до остановки сердца! 

Он мягко приземлился, опускаясь на задние лапы, и выгнул изящную шею, чтобы наградить человека в своих ладонях недовольным взглядом.

— Да ладно тебе, говоришь так, словно тебе самому не нравится летать, — не успокаивалась принцесса, даже когда Коннор заставил ее спуститься на траву.

— Это отнимает много энергии. И между «летать» и «ловить принцессу королевства в свободном полете» — разные вещи. Не говоря уже об одежде...

— Зануда, — просто подытожила она и с разворота уселась на быстро подставленный коготь. — Вот растолстеешь так и тогда поймёшь, насколько я была права… Зачем, кстати?

Глянув с опаской на свой живот, Коннор опустил голову поближе к Норт, шевеля огненные волосы своим дыханием.

— Зачем что?

— Зачем ты, — она махнула рукой в сторону его носа, а затем положила ладонь на свою грудь. — Разбудил меня. Насколько я вижу, до завтрака еще несколько часов.

— О! Ох! Точно, — вспомнив о самом важном, Коннор моментально вскинул голову, поднимая в возбуждении гребень-перепонку на шее. — Прилетела птица-посредник от твоих родителей. Я, конечно, принял послание и…

— Не хочу!

Не дав ему даже договорить, Норт скривилась и вскочила на ноги. Одернув ночную рубашку, она босиком пошла прямиком к башне, поджав угрюмо губы и размахивая напряженными кулаками при каждом шаге.

— Но ты даже!..

— Я устала от этого! — Она закричала, обернувшись на изумленного и даже испуганного дракона. — Каждые три месяца одно и то же! Мне даже слушать не надо, и так знаю, что нашелся очередной жадный ублюдок которого интересует только слава и трон!

Коннор открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыл, облизал чудовищные зубы тонким языком. Что тут сказать, если Норт действительно была права? То ли звезды сошлись не так, то ли действительно людской род скатился настолько, но впервые за всю свою жизнь Коннор «сторожил» принцессу столько лет подряд. И если бы беда была в Норт! Но нет же! Красивая, прилежная, боевая, под стать великим королевам-воительницам из ее рода, даже если вместо войн уже давным-давно устраивали международный рыцарский турнир. Умная к тому же, даже если Коннору приходилось ловить ее или прятать мечи, чтобы усадить наконец-то за уроки. Беда все время приходила извне: то некий принц считает себя лучше всех женщин на свете, то другой пытается обокрасть башню, то третий штаны расстегивает при виде распахнутой пасти Коннора — страх, да и только! За все четыре года только один нормальный попался, да и тот смущенно признался с ходу, что приехал только по велению родителей. А сам уже давно пообещал свою руку и сердце молодому слуге, с которым практически рос вместе. Маркус, кажется, его звали…

А Норт тем временем уже скрылась в башне и Коннор заглянуть в одно из открытых по летней жаре окон, прекрасно зная, куда подопечная убегала после всплеска эмоций.

— Норт…

— Все хорошо, Коннор, — она тихо отозвалась из своего тайника между двух стеллажей с различными орудиями убийств, которые ей так нравились. — Я не должна была на тебя кричать. Просто… Сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Но если повезет на этот раз?

— А какая разница? Хоть мама с папой очень счастливы вместе — я не хочу брак по расчету. Хочу как все люди.

— Ты принцесса Аундар, Норт. Тебе никуда не деться от традиции, — Коннор попытался утешить ее, подбирая под себя передние лапы и укладываясь так на землю. Взмахнув хвостом разок, он обвил его вокруг всего своего тела. — У твоих родителей было время узнать друг друга получше. И у вас будет, если все выйдет.

— Никуда не деться? — выглянув из-за шипастого шара моргенштерна, Норт обожгла его гневным взглядом. — Если бы ты улетел, то и никакой традиции бы не было! Почему бы тебе не сделать этого, а?

— Не могу, — моргнув на нее огромным желтым глазом, Коннор покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Вот опять кто-то начинал с ним этот разговор...

— Почему? Тебя ведь ничего не держит! Ни магия, ни клятва.

— Куда я денусь, по-твоему? — Он устало вздохнул. — В Лесном Континенте нет других драконов. Меня либо убьют за кражу скота, либо поймают на потеху другому королевству. А здесь меня ценят.

— Ценят, конечно же. Сделали из тебя няньку… — Норт пробормотала недовольно и поднялась, подходя ближе к окну с решительным взглядом, который Коннору моментально не понравился. — Ладно, я встречусь с этим принцем. Но только при одном условии!

***

Ему стоило бежать без оглядки, стоило Норт только заявить о своем условии. Наплевать на опасность и голод, просто бежать на край земли. Но нет, он был слишком балованным, слишком честным, и наверняка глупым, раз согласился. И теперь была судьба лежать ему в роскошной постели и притворяться спящей принцессой. А нахальная Норт ведь явно заранее подготовилась к этой сцене, иначе было не объяснить ни женскую одежду в его размере, ни рыжий парик, ни довольную улыбку на ее лице. Норт не разрешила даже оставить мужские панталоны, вручив ему женские из тончайшей ткани, да с разрезом, через который выпадало все драгоценное, встречаясь с чуть менее прозрачной тканью ночного платья. Чувствуя себя неимоверно обнаженным, Коннор закусил губу, сдерживая желание выругаться вслух, громко и со вкусом. Если бы хоть парик перестал все время щекотать нос…

Гулкие шаги, раздавшиеся со стороны лестницы, заставили Коннора замереть. Едва дыша, он что есть сил зажмурился и обратился в слух. Лязг, лязг, лязг, эхом отбивалось от каменных стен, говоря о полном тяжелом доспехе гостя. Что было несколько неожиданно: в послании говорилось, что принц Ричард прибыл из-за самого Океана Призраков из неведомой северной страны. Такие места всегда ассоциировались с кожей и мехом, которые не дают утонуть в снегу и куда меньше отдают тепло злющему холоду, чем кованый металл. И сам принц от этого представлялся бледным, с гривой черных волос и длинной бородой, с темными-темными глазами. Но портрет в послании обжигал взглядом ледяных глаз, волевой подбородок был вздернут вверх и гол, как попа младенца. А волосы, хоть и темные, были скорее каштановыми и острижены коротко. Лишь одна прядь непослушно выбивалась на красивое лицо.

Красивый и статный, даже жаль, если окажется очередным обманщиком.

Лязг, лязг, лязг — совсем уже близко. Коннор разметался по перине, как ему казалось соблазнительно, и заставил себя дышать. Медленно. Ровно. Имитируя глубокий утренний сон и держа глаза закрытыми, даже если его снедало любопытство. Все это делалось только ради Норт, и ей было решать, что делать с гостем. Он в этом деле был всего лишь помощником.

Дверь в покои открылась бесшумно, только порыв холодного воздуха выдал бесцеремонное вторжение. Без стука, без приветствия, таинственный принц зашагал ближе к кровати, и Коннор зажмурился сильнее, стараясь не дрожать. Закованный в металл человек без защиты стены издавал неимоверное количество звука, способное поднять и мертвого, но Коннор боялся отойти от сценария Норт, не хотел испортить все своей импровизацией. И вот принц совсем рядом, совсем близко, если прислушаться, то можно услышать неспокойное дыхание.

Кровать прогнулась под тяжелым весом, дыхание приблизилось до невозможности — Коннор буквально каждым сантиметром кожи чувствовал, что над ним кто-то навис и смотрит, пожирает взглядом. Что-то коснулось парика у самого лба, холодя кожу металлом, посылая сердце в бешеный бег. Неужели один из тех, о которых ходили слухи? Которые ищут зачарованных леди, чтобы надругаться над их безвольным телом…

— Тебе не хватает актерского мастерства, — искаженный магией голос произнес над ним с явной смешинкой и парик в одно мгновение слетел с головы Коннора, обнажая растрепанные короткие пряди цвета дубовой коры. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь, мой Император.

— Я не!.. — Он резко сел, распахнув в ужасе глаза, и встретился нос к носу с металлической маской какого-то драконоподобного демона, из щелей которой на него глядели хрустально-голубые глаза. Хапнув ртом воздух, Коннор закашлялся и попробовал заговорить снова, сжимая горло как можно сильнее, чтобы выдавить из себя высокий женский голосок. — Я принцесса Нортилиана! Что Вы делаете в моей спальне?! Где мой дракон?!!

План Коннора с треском провалился, потому что принц рассмеялся и без лишних церемоний схватил его за лицо, вжимая пальцы в щеки. Он попытался отдернуть голову, но бесполезно — Ричард держал крепко.

— Тише, ты ведь не хочешь действительно оскорбить принцессу такой жалкой пародией? — Голубые глаза довольно прищурились, северный принц явно наслаждался всей ситуацией и паническим румянцем Коннора. Игнорируя протестующий писк, он практически вжал маску в нос Коннора и сделал глубокий вдох.

Ричард его… Нюхал?

Но дальше развить эту мысль Коннор не успел — вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, в голову принца с сочным «Блямс!» прилетел пустой ночной горшок, сбивая уродливую маску с его лица. И, возможно, совсем немного спеси с этого нахала.

— Р-р-руки прочь от принцессы! — Открыв с ноги двери шкафа, зычно прорычала Норт, наставляя на Ричарда взведенный арбалет. Прячась там до этого момента, тихо как мышка, она застала того врасплох и он, отпустив лицо Коннора, рефлекторно потянулся к висящему на поясе клинку да так и замер, глядя на смертоносное острие болта.

В наступившем неловком моменте Коннор отодвинулся к изголовью кровати, закрывая ноги подолом рубахи. Разглядывая сидящего боком принца, он невольно задержал дыхание. Отправленный с посланником портрет явно уменьшал его красоту, а тяжелый черный панцирь отливал на солнечном свету магическим изумрудом. Словно не человек из плоти и крови, а волшебное магическое существо…

Которым, вообще-то, являлся сам Коннор, но вместо своей прямой задачи — защищать Норт — был вынужден наблюдать за разыгрываемой перед ним трагикомедией.

— Принцесса, прошу Вас, опустите оружие. Вы можете им кому-то навредить.

— А ты думаешь для чего я его держу, м? Руку с меча, живо. И я дракон, заруби себе это на носу!

— У вас странные игры… — Пробормотал принц, послушно поднимая обе руки вверх. — В этой комнате два дракона, и в обоих случаях — это точно не Вы.

— Что?! — В один голос воскликнули Норт и Коннор, стоило им осознать, что именно сказал тот. Норт — в явном недоверии. Коннор — с неясной надеждой, и чувством, словно где-то, когда-то давно он уже слышал этот низкий приятный голос.

_Потерпи…_

_Малыш…_

_Скоро…_

_Безопасность…_

— Позвольте представиться, — обернувшись обратно к Коннору, принц (а принц ли?) прижал ладонь к груди и чуть склонил голову в подобии поклона. — Риардеиринивак Серебряный. Можно просто Рик.

Норт тихо охнула, опуская арбалет. И даже Коннор, узнав произнесённое имя, застыл, глупо раскрыв рот. Перед глазами словно сами собой пронеслись слова из учебников истории, расцвели произведения великих художников, будь то картины, фрески или витражи из тончайшего цветного стекла.

Самая известная иллюстрация королевства Аундар: правящая чета на высоких резных тронах, а перед ними черная фигура рыцаря, склонившего перед ними колено. И в руках этого рыцаря — сияющее золотом яйцо. И имя тому рыцарю было Рик Серебряный, явившийся из ниоткуда и пропавший в никуда, оставив после себя немыслимое на всем континенте сокровище. Яйцо дракона. Яйцо, из которого год спустя вылупился маленький и болезненный детёныш, кому приемные родители дали имя Коннор. Его яйцо.

— Позволь рассказать тебе всю историю? — Рик спросил, смягчив голос в свете откровенно шока на лице Коннора, и в приглашающем жесте протянул ему ладонь, совершенно игнорируя залитую краской Норт в шкафу.

***

На северном континенте, что за Океаном Призраков, с давних времён существует великая Империя Гарафар. Под ее знаменем когда-то объединились кланы великих и могущественных созданий, чтобы отразить нападения демонических созданий, пришедших через разлом между мирами. Пожирающие плоть и отравляющие землю создания черной волной накатывали раз за разом на сияющие магическим светом бастионы Империи, но безуспешно. Не могли они справится с силой тех, кем правили могущественные драконы. И тогда твари пошли иным путем, заражая свой скверной умы, оплетая их пеленой лжи… В Империи вспыхнула кровавая гражданская война и отряд безумных предателей атаковал дворец, используя запрещенную магию и убивая всех на своем пути. Рик, тогда еще совсем юнец, только получивший право носить меч с имперским гербом, состоял в страже Золотой Императрицы. Он был готов отдать свою жизнь за ту, кто приходилась ему дальней родственницей, но Императрица сама вытолкнула его за дверь, когда силы врага влились в ее комнаты.

Повинуясь ее последнему приказу, он забрал из яслей единственное уцелевшее в нападении яйцо — и бежал что есть мочи, сбивая ноги, пока наконец-то не покинул сферу подавляющей магии. И тогда, отбросив слабую человеческую оболочку, он взметнулся в воздух и стрелой полетел выше облаков, согревая неродившееся дитя своим дыханием.

С обещанием вернуться он оставил яйцо людям, взяв у них магическую клятву беречь наследника, и вернулся в Империю, помня о своем долге. Теперь же…

— Мне пора возвращаться домой, — потерявшись в собственных чувствах, Коннор обнял Норт в ответ, прижимая к себе. — Я думал, ты будешь радоваться.

— Я радуюсь, — тихо ответила та, пряча мокрое лицо у него в груди. — Я очень рада, Коннор. Но я буду скучать.

— Верно… — Он зажмурился, сдерживая собственные слезы, и провел ладонью по ее спине. — Но мы все равно сможем обмениваться письмами. А может и приезжать друг другу в гости…

— Империи нужны союзники, — подтвердил стоящий неподалеку Рик. Держа за узду огромного черного коня, до этого момента он тихо наблюдал за их прощанием. Их сумки уже были приторочены к седлу, и где-то далеко ждал корабль с фигурой дракона на носу. — Возможно, совсем скоро в этом небе будут летать дракона.

— Возможно, — Норт резко вдохнула и оттолкнула Коннора от себя, посылая его на шаг назад. — А возможно я приеду к вам первая. С нормальным парнем, раз уж традиции больше не жить.

— Глупая традиция, если честно, — Рик протянул руку и поймал Коннора за локоть, притягивая к себе. Не успев даже сообразить, он быстро оказался в седле, и мгновение следом Рик уже сидел позади. 

— Я всегда это говорила! — Улыбнувшись, Норт замахала им в прощании рукой. — Удачи! Не забывай писать!

— Удачи! — успел крикнуть Коннор, прежде чем Рик пришпорил коня навстречу новой судьбе.

***

— Напомни мне, почему мы просто не можем обратиться и полететь? — Тоскливо спросил Коннор, чувствуя адову боль в спине и ягодицах.

— Хочешь, чтобы нас подстрелили над ближайшим городом? Тут же совсем дикие люди, — проворчал Рик на самое ухо, крепче обнимая его за талию.

— А если через море?

— Тогда твои маленькие крылышки не выдержат полета, мой Император, — в этот раз Рик рассмеялся и его сухие обветренные губы коснулись шеи Коннора. Ему показалось, или это был поцелуй? — Придется тебе потерпеть.

— Ты ужасен, — Коннор сообщил с безнадегой в голосе и сжал перед седла, не зная, сколько еще он сможет выдержать этих мучений.

— Увы, такой уж в жизни прославленный герой Империи. И кандидат в твои женихи.

— Что?!


End file.
